


They're Our Parks Now!!

by Mickeygirl23



Category: Kingdom Keepers - Ridley Pearson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeygirl23/pseuds/Mickeygirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Keepers crossover into Magic Kingdom one night to come up with a plan to defeat the OTs once and for all. Suddenly, the OTs show up and deliver their latest plan for taking over the parks: in the form of a catchy song!! Based on the song, "It's Our House Now", from the movie, "Mickey's House of Villains". Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Our Parks Now!!

**They’re Our Parks Now!!**

_Finn and the other Keepers have crossed over into the Magic Kingdom one night to come up with a plan to defeat the Overtakers once and for all._

**Finn:** (spoken) I think it’s time for a change of tactics.

_The lights in the park all go out at once! The Keepers look around confused and apprehensive. Suddenly, the lights in front of the castle come back on revealing Maleficent standing on the stage. The other OTs quickly surround the Keepers._

**Maleficent:** (spoken) Right you are, Finn! It’s the Magic Kingdom, you know, and with just the right touch…

 **Maleficent:** (singing) This could be quite the place

 **Jafar:** Full of wholesome, happy faces

 **Cruella:** Hanging out

 **Ursula:** Feeling fine

 **Captain Hook:** Where everyone’s a friend of mine

 **Hades:** Inside this evil joint

 **Cruella:** Every guest gets to the point

 **OTs:** This day will live in infamy

            The Disney Parks are history!

            They’re our Parks now!

            They’re our Parks now!

            It’s a fact you can’t ignore

            Shut the rides down

 **Willa:** Lock the doors!

 **OTs:** They’re our Parks now!

            Raise your mugs

            You thieves and thugs

            Join the rabble-rousing crowd

            They’re our Parks now!

 **Shere Khan:** All the coolest cats fit in so perfectly

 **Maleficent:** Every evil queen gets due respect

 **Chernabog:** (spoken) Love your work!

 **Kaa:** You’ll forget your troubles

            Put your trust in me

 **Queen of Hearts:** You’ve had your fun

 **Playing Cards:** You’ve made your play

 **OTs:** But every Keeper has his day

            They’re our Parks now

 **Pain and Panic:** Down and dirty

 **OTs:** They’re our Parks now

 **Pirates:** Me hearty

 **Hades:** What a place for waking dead

 **OTs:** Things are better

 **Queen of Hearts:** Off with their heads!!

 **OTs:** They’re our Parks now

 **Big Bad Wolf:** What a party!

 **OTs:** Join the fun with no regrets

            Only greedy, dirty cheats are allowed

 **Cruella:** Get those Keepers!!

 **Captain Hook:** Game over, Finn!!

 **Ursula:** Hit the road, Philby!!

 **Jafar:** Take a hike, kiddies!!

 **OTs:** They’re our Parks now

            Don’t bother coming back

            They’re our Parks now!!

_The Keepers are taken prisoner and are forced to watch in horror as the Magic Kingdom suddenly becomes “The Dark Kingdom”!!_


End file.
